There are many different types of mobile machines. Some such mobile machines include agricultural machines, construction machines, forestry machines, turf management machines, among others. Many of these pieces of mobile equipment have mechanisms that are controlled by an operator in performing operations. For instance, a construction machine can have multiple different mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic and electro-mechanical subsystems, among others, all of which can be operated by the operator.
Construction machines are often tasked with transporting material across a worksite, or into or out of a worksite, in accordance with a worksite operation. Different worksite operations may include moving material from one location to another or leveling a worksite, etc. During a worksite operation, a variety of construction machines may be used, including articulated dump trucks, wheel loaders, graders, and excavators, among others. Worksite operations may involve a large number of steps or phases and may be quite complex.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.